1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to heat dissipation devices for electronic packages, and more particularly to an integrated heat spreader. Disclosed embodiments also include a method of fabricating the integrated heat spreader structure using commonly available press equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, integrated heat spreaders are fabricated from copper strip which has single plane thicknesses. The integrated heat spreaders are typically fabricated from raw copper strip by cold forging processes to form raised rims around the integrated heat spreaders. Such processes involve heavy press equipment, e.g. a 250 to 400 ton press, which is less commonly available. Further, heavy press equipment requires substantial capital investment, thereby constraining flexibility in volume expansion. Lighter press equipment may not be appropriate especially if a large size heat spreader, e.g. 50 mm×50 mm is desired.
Integrated heat spreaders fabricated from raw copper strip require plating with nickel or other materials to prevent corrosion. However, where the integrated heat spreaders are fabricated using cold forging, nickel plating can only be performed on the completed heat spreaders as the press equipment used in cold forging may damage any pre-plated nickel due to excessive pressure exerted by the press equipment.